Gone Missing
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info A group of people broke into your house as you just refused the request of Marvelia. Check out who are these people. Objective Witness Lynna take Marvelia away. Rewards EXP +1 257 700 Diamond +50 Gold Ring (R) x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "Letter from Lawrence" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, I can't explain more to you, but I can tell you that I have not broken the promise we made. Lawrence can be your ear, but I'm still a servant of Lady Lynna. In short, the missing of the duchess is a good opportunity for many people, including you who are reading this letter at the moment. Incidentally, the true identity of the nun in the Sky Church is the princess of the Lionheart Kingdom. Do you know about this? Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: ... Marvelia: ... Rebecca: Cough... Miss Ellenstein, the tea tastes good. Where did you get it? Magda: ...What I gave to you just now, is wine. Rebecca: Uh... Marvelia: Aha ha ha! Rebecca: Where are your manners? What kind of joke can make a lady get stitches like that? Hey, don't forget that we are still in someone else's home. Behave yourself more or less! Marvelia: Whatever! I won't care whether you are a fashion leader or not. I am not one of those ladies who would do whatever you say for an outfit. What's more, Miss Ellenstein has long known why we are here and who's behind us. Why bother with these hypocritical things to fool her. Am I right, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: (They get along very well very well.) I think, after what happened yesterday, there's few persons in Finsel who did not know that Jorcastle family are friends of Rayorca. Marvelia: So, you agree with my proposal and are willing to provide us with information? Magda: Ah, about this... Rebecca: You are a smart lady, I believe you will make a wise choice. And as your friend, I will respect your decision. Marvelia: Stop the nonsense of respecting her decision. This is the task that the president gave me. There's only one choice for both you and me. Magda: You want to force me? Marvelia: No, you will agree willingly. Servant: My lady! There are many soldiers in the yard! Rebecca: Marvelia, that's your plan?! Marvelia: What? I haven't sent out the signal yet. Maid: My lady! They broke in! Magda: Let's go and have a look! Story Chat 2 Eliza: What you are doing is illegal encroachment. you are committing a crime! Lynna: (Wave the paper in my hand) Mrs. Ellenstein, you must be too old to see what's in my hand! Magda: Can I have a look? Lynna: You want to have a look? Fine, come here and take it! Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: To greet an honorable guest like me, shouldn't you put on the most gorgeous dress in your closet? What are you wearing? Change another one before I notice! : Magda: (Why is she more pissed off than me when I lose...) : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Humph! I didn't expect you to be dressed like you are going to a dance ball at home! Look at your scheming little minds! Isn't this you want? Take it! (throw) Magda: (Pick up) ...The senate authorizes the Jorcastle family to arrest the suspect who kidnapped the Duchess Jorcastle. This proposal get approved by all members in Finsel Senate. Arrest the suspect who kidnapped the Duchess Jorcastle?! Duchess Jorcastle was kidnapped?!!! Lawrence: This morning, the Duchess was taken away by an unidentified person in the office of the Senate, and went missing. Magda: Since the whereabouts of the Duchess is unknown, shouldn't you go to find her now? Why are you breaking into my house?! Lawrence: ...This is the decision of the Senate. Magda: The decision of the Senate? What do you mean... Lynna: Cough! In short! You have already read the paper. I don't think there's anything else we need to discuss. Soldiers, take her now! Eliza: Wait! Miss Lynna! Why do you come to the Ellenstein mansion? We don't have any suspects here! Lynna: Mrs. Ellenstein, how do you know that the suspect I am looking is not here? Eliza: You... what do you mean? Lynna: Haha. The suspect I'm about to arrest is right behind you. Maid: Behind the madam... is lady Ellenstein!! Eliza: How does Magda have any relationship with the disappearance of Duchess Jorcastle? You must be mistaken!! Lynna: Lawrence, ask them to take actions. Lawrence: Miss Ellenstein, I'm sorry. Arrest her now! Jorcastle Soldier: Yes!!! Eliza: Do not touch my daughter! Lynna: I'm afraid you don't have a say on this, Mrs. Ellenstein. Eliza: I will file a lawsuit with the Senate! This is a frame! Slander! What you do will irritate the goddess... Marvelia: Old lady, stop yelling! Eliza: I... Huh? Magda: ...What are you doing to Miss Marvelia! Marvelia: If there are not too many people here, you won't have a slightest chance to catch me. Eliza: So the person you want to take away is... her? Lynna: Haha, what if she is? Eliza: ... Lynna: It's a pity that I don't see you make a scene of yourself! Rebecca: Wait, let go of Marvelia! She can't be the suspect who kidnapped Duchess Jorcastle! You must be mistaken! Lawrence: There will be no mistakes. The suspect who kidnapped the duchess used the firearms of Rayorca. As everyone knows, Miss Marvelia is a master of firearms. Rebecca: She's not the only one in Finsel who uses the Rayorca firearms. It can't prove that she's the one who kidnapped the duchess! Lynna: Ah, I almost forgot that you are also from Rayorca. So you have the firearms as well? If she didn't do it, then it must be you? Rebecca: ...Has your brain sown together with a sewing machine?? Lawrence: In short, here's the arrest warrant issued by the Senate. If you have any objection, you can file a lawsuit. Marvelia: Wait a minute. It's a convention that when war comes between two countries those who come and go as messengers can be killed. You accuse me of kidnapping the duchess without any solid proof. Are you trying to start a war with our country? Lawrence: Of course, we won't be disrespectful to the diplomatic ambassador of Rayorca, but if you were a spy from Rayorca... things would be different. Marvelia: Spy? Humph! You must be prepared. Lynna: Miss Marvelia, don't worry, you won't be alone. Magda: ...? What does that mean? Lynna: Lawrence, let's go! Story Chat 3 Maid: Madam, miss, they are gone. Eliza: Argh... it's a total mess! Maid: Miss, Miss Marvelia also had servants and guards. Why didn't she... Magda: In the case just now, if Miss Marvelia refused to be arrested and fought back, they might believe she is a spy. Maid: Those people were intimidating. Don't know what they would do to Miss Marvelia... Rebecca: Marvelia's title of the Arrow didn't come from nothing. You don't need to worry about her. What is more important now is to clarify the situation at hand. Miss Ellenstein, do you have any clues? Magda: I... There have been too many things in these two days. First, the disappearance of Jiu, and then the kidnapping of the Duchess, and now Miss Marvelia was taken away... Juven: Tsk, it seems that I'm one step behind. Eliza: Viscount Sakan! You, how did you... Juven: Have you heard about that? Magda: If you mean the disappearance of the Duchess, then yes. Rebecca: Isn't the Senate always guarded by troops? How did they break through the defense and take the duchess away? Juven: Alminas, who is known as the 'Star Archer' is responsible for leading the team to guard the Senate, but he is guarding the main gate. Magda: They... didn't enter though the main gate? Juven: They used some means to fly over the Senate, and then enter the hall of the Senate from the ceiling. Guess what means have they used? Rebecca: Did they use the hang glider or hot air balloon invented by people of Rayorca? Magda: There is another possibility that there are sullas in their team. Juven: Young ladies, you are really smart. Maid: Since the suspects used the firearms and hang glider from Rayorca, then it makes sense for the Senate to take Miss Marvelia as the suspect. Rebecca: Marvelia has been with me all the morning, it is impossible for her to do it! Magda: Do you really trust her? Rebecca: What do you mean? Magda: When my servant reported that some soldiers came outside, the first thing you did is to ask Marvelia what she has done... Rebecca: ... Juven: It seems that president of Rayorca has a partiality for her~ Rebecca: She did leave for a while, but... forget it. Like I've never mentioned it. Please go ahead. Magda: The leader of one of the four families has been kidnapped in public. I am afraid that today must be a day of shame for the Senate. They must do something to preserve their dignity. Miss Marvelia is the scapegoat they found. Juven: My thought is the same as the eyas~ Magda: But... Who kidnapped the duchess? Why did they do that? And what Lynna said before she left sounds very strange, she seems to imply something... Rebecca: If Finsel is an old building, it was just crumbling before, not it has begun to collapse... I don't know who will be the next one... Juven: Miss Rebecca, if you continue to look at me this way, I might believe that you have a crush on me~ Rebecca: Stop being narcissistic! Pink Viscount, maybe you will be the next one! Juven: Before that happens, I still have time to enjoy my life for a while~ Miss Rebecca, how about having a dinner with me tonight? Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10